Amaba Observarlo
by Luapadmini
Summary: Desde mucho tiempo lo observaba oculta entre las sombras, pensaba que era una costumbre que había dejado en el pasado pero no fue así, no pudo resistir la tentación de sentirlo cerca como antes... One-short


Espero que disfruten, sólo quería recordar les que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Le gustaba mirarlo, hacía mucho que no se escondía entre los árboles y rocas sólo para ver alguno de sus entrenamientos, todos estaban ocupados con las misiones y las reconstrucciones de la aldea, en especial él; se volvió el personaje más importante para todos en Konoha y el más ocupado. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió buscarlo entre los campos.

Se sentía estúpida espiarlo de esa forma, era una forma muy infantil o ¿psicópata? Mirar a alguien en su tiempo libre pero no podía contenerlo, no sentía placer al verlo, sino experimentaba emociones de cariño y admiración, sí era eso, lo admiraba demasiado lo que era y lo que se había convertido. Cada vez que sangraba o se lastimaba su corazón se recogía en la preocupación, ¿estará bien? ¿Necesitará que lo auxilie? Pero no, se levantaba con fuerza y seguía entrenando.

Por dios, como lo quería…

En su tiempo libre sólo buscaba encontrarse con él, sabía que lo encontraría comiendo o con su equipo, era por eso que siempre se encontraba de manera " _sorpresiva_ " con el nuevo equipo siete, sin embargo, odiaba no poder entablar una conversación normal y siempre caer en balbuceos vergonzosos delante de él.

No sabía por qué aún lo hacía, estaba lo suficientemente madura para ir al "ataque" e invitarlo a salir o sólo conversar en armonía, pero no, lo único que lograba era ruborizarse y ponerse en ridículo; lo más increíble es que él siempre daba el primer paso.

" _Hola Hinata ¿cómo va todo?_ "

Su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa, la hacían sentir desorientada preguntándose porqué él, habían muchos hombres que son buenos como él y Kiba era un ejemplo pero, no tenía la fuerza que siempre mostró en su corazón y las ganas de luchar por la aldea y su futuro. Fue capaz de dar su vida por lo demás pero no pudo fijarse en ella, siendo que siempre estuvo a su lado cuidándolo.

Le gustaba contemplarlo, sentir esa brisa en su rostro llena de su olor, esa esencia embriagadora que flota entre las hojas, le gustaba escuchar su voz y aunque quisiera hablarle no podía negar que le encantaba esconderse entre las sombras y apreciar, lo que nadie ve y que sólo ella encuentra cada vez que está en silencio mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

No le gusta cuando la descubre, porque se tiene que ir y esperar días hasta que vuelva aparecer frente a sus ojos, esperar misiones en las que parece nunca regresar o buscarlo en los lugares menos esperados para volver a admirarlo.

Ahora, está escondida en un gran árbol muy oscuro y lo más probable es que su padre esté preocupado por ella, pero no quería irse de ahí ¿por qué? No sabía, se sentía desolada con la idea de no poder verlo al día siguiente ¿y si le llegara a pasar algo? El mundo Ninja era muy incierto y por eso se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche esperando que él terminara su entrenamiento para poder irse.

Sin embargo, era tan fuerte que seguía y seguía entrenando, en su mente se preguntaba cómo no se aburría de estar diez horas entrenando sin para, destruyendo todo o lastimándose y, aun así no se rendía...

" _Es increíble…"_

" _Me encantaría ser como tú…_ "

" _Te quiero_ "

Estaba cansado, tenía hambre y frío pero no podía para, tenía que ser más fuerte para alcanzar sus metas, ya que su sensei le prometió que estaría su nombre en el consejo para el próximo Hokage y sabía que por fin lo lograría, sus sueños estaban a unos metros de distancia en alcanzarse.

\- ¡Vamos!- apretó su puño con fuerza, una gota de sudor corrió por frente y con determinación siguió entrenando sin parar.

Fortalecía aún más sus técnicas y posiciones, aún con su cuerpo pesado seguía entrenado, estaba empapado en sudor y sus manos le ardían con fuerza pero no podía parar, tenía que seguir y seguir. Naruto Uzumaki nunca se rendía ni ahora ni nunca, destruiría todo el bosque si fuese necesario para demostrar su poder para convertirse en el próximo Hokage y así proteger a los suyos, no habría más guerras ni sufrimientos, él quería la paz para sus amigos y eso iba hacer.

\- ¡Ah!-

Sintió el movimiento de las ramas en un gran árbol, ¿Tenemos un espía? La imagen de cierta chica le vino a le mente, parece que subió de nivel, antes era detrás de una roca o un pilar de madera pero ahora estaba sobre un árbol. Su corazón latió fuerte al pensar en ella, lo volvía loco con una simple mirada y sabía que era correspondido, ella se lo dijo en la guerra y en los tiempos de paz y sabía, que este era el momento de dar el primer paso para algo verdaderamente hermoso. Debió admitir que era un estúpido al no darse cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo, el gran amor de alguien extremadamente bueno.

- _Hina_ …- un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios, realmente al pensar en ella sentía vida, esperanza en el corazón. Ni si quiera sabía si era ella o no, pero en su corazón tenía la certeza que sí y tenía que averiguarlo.

Con un corazón acelerado, subió sigilosamente al oscuro árbol y debía admitirlo, cada movimiento que daba sentía como su corazón quería escaparse de su pecho.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Te encontré!-

O no, esto no es bueno, sentía como el color subía a sus mejillas de una forma salvaje y no sabía que decir, tenerlo en frente era prácticamente perder la capacidad de pronunciar alguna palabra y ¿cómo le explicaba que hacía realmente en ese árbol? La situación la avergonzaba bastante y más aún, él le estaba pidiendo explicaciones.

Y Bueno, aquí estaba, siendo atrapada por el que le hacía perder el juicio del tiempo, la razón de su camino, por la que le gustaba vivir. No sabía que decirle sólo podía mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos esperando que se fuera por el aburrimiento de esperar a que hable.

\- ¿Estás bien?- la miró confundido pero aun así insistía, que ganas de que se fuera y la dejara con su pobre corazón acelerado- Te lo preguntaré otra vez ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Yo…- no sabía que decir, ¿diría la verdad y se rechazada cruelmente? No era una buena opción.- Yo… so-sólo-

\- ¿Sólo qué, Hinata?- la miró preocupado, realmente no tenía buen aspecto pero tenía que formular algo rápido, sin embargo, a pesar de la vergüenza le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en esa voz tan dulce que tiene.

\- Yo so-sólo quería aprender de us-usted, sensei-

Miraba los delgados dedos de la chica moverse entre sus manos con rapidez y esquivar su mirada, no le gustaba los metiches pero no pudo negar la dulzura con que le habló y recogió su endurecido corazón, una sonrisa se escondía en su máscara; no podía creer que esta chica ha estado años observándolo creyendo que él no se daba cuenta, sólo para aprender y volverse más fuerte, seguro.

Siempre pensó que ese privilegio era exclusivamente de Naruto, parece que estaba equivocado y aunque estuvo muchas veces con la intención de atraparla nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo, ¿No tuvo valor? Sí, prefería mil veces ver su rostro sonrojado con una gran sonrisa antes de hablarle y perder esa conexión porque sabía, lo tenía claro que ella no le hablaría como siempre ha ocurrido cuando se le acerca.

Estaba al frente suyo y cree que se comerá lo de "aprender de él", pero no era estúpido, sabía todo lo que significaba ese sonrojo y ese movimiento de mano, sin embargo, no quería perder esa sensación que provocaba en ella…

\- Si querías aprender más cosas podrías haberme dicho antes, podemos entrenar juntos y así puedo ayudarte a perfeccionar tus técnicas ¿Qué te parece?-

\- Me encantaría…- amaba como la miraba y la forma que tenía de referirse a ella, ahora no tendría miedo de acercarse, ya existe un motivo para hablar con él.- Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei-

\- Que bueno- sonrió y como era típico, acarició suavemente su cabeza y enredando de forma sutil sus dedos en esa hermosa cabellera negra.-Ya es muy tarde y está haciendo frio, ¿qué tal si te invito un tazón caliente de fideos?-

No sabía que responder, ¿realmente estaba pasando? El hombre que quería la estaba invitando a salir y ¡Justo ahora! Estaba desconcentrada por sus caricias tan suaves en su cabeza pero debía aprovechar, esta oportunidad no se repetiría otra vez.

-Está bien- sonrió con sus mejillas rosadas e iluminadas por la noche.

Nunca creyó que esta historia se volcaría de esta forma porque todas las veces que buscaba encontrarse con él las palabras se escondía de ella, Naruto la invitaba a salir o le hablaba demasiado, le gustaba su compañía como el gran amigo que es pero él siempre desaparecía o se iba rápido, no podía compartir con su sensei.

Cuando la miraba y no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente él sólo sonreía y, suavemente acariciaba su cabeza con cariño; le encantaba pero era en ese momento en que se esfumaba y desparecía por completo, quedando con el anhelo de poder acercarse más allá de su gran barrera.

Sólo era un pájaro construyendo su nido, un suspiro de derrota salió de sus cansados pulmones, no era ella…

Pero no se rendiría, conquistaría a Hinata y podrán ser los novios que siempre debieron ser, porque él la quería con todo su corazón, amaba sus hermosos ojos y su linda forma de ser.

Estaba hermosa la luna, una que bañaba su corazón enamorado de paz y esperanza porque mañana la iba invitar a salir porque quería declararse por fin ante ella, se lo merecía y no la quería hacer esperar más.

Sabía que tenía que descansar, tenía que lucir bien mañana para la gran noticia, bajó del árbol y tomó su chaqueta, en el resplandor de la noche caminaba nuestro héroe lleno de fuerza y por sobre todo…amor.

Amaba mirarlo en sus entrenamientos, siempre fue fuerte, es más ahora es Hokage y cuida de toda una aldea, nunca se dio por vencido sin importar lo duro que fue su vida, él pudo superar todo obstáculo y hacerse más capaz a medida que pasaban los años.

Nunca sintió frio a su lado, aun cuando lo observaba su presencia era cálida y reconfortante, incluso ahora con este tazón de fideos lo podía sentir, que no estaba sola, que tenía a alguien a quien acudir, alguien que estaba a su lado y que tampoco se quiere ir.

Amaba observarlo porque aunque no dijera nada, tendría esa suave caricia en su cabeza.

Amaba observarlo porque era fuerte.

Amaba observarlo porque lo admiraba.

Amaba observarlo porque quería ser como él.

Amaba observarlo porque…

Lo quería.


End file.
